


Something Like That

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka goes to a recital, getting a final bit of closure with Kyosuke, seeing things she's never noticed before. Kyosuke notices things about Sayaka that have changed, included that she has something and someone who makes her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Rebellion'.

The recital was almost over. It felt so nostalgic, to be at one of Kyosuke’s recitals, but something was missing. The heartbreak was gone. The aching yearning she always felt, when she looked at Kyosuke-kun. Now, all she felt was a warm sweetness, which threatened to burst out of the back of her tongue. It tasted almost like the cake she, Kyoko, Madoka, Mami-san, and Homura used to feed to Nightmares. 

Now, where had she gotten that idea? Feeding cake to nightmares! Sayaka, she playfully scolded herself, you are so weird, sometimes!

Weird she might be, it was as if Sayaka was seeing Kyosuke clearly for the first time. Her own yearning for him no longer blurred her vision. For instance, she could see Hitomi, standing backstage, watching Kyosuke. She could see the moist gleam in her friend’s eyes, as she listened to Kyosuke play. 

How often had Hitomi been at Kyosuke’s recitals, hidden somewhere in the background? When Hitomi had first confessed her feelings for Kyosuke, all Sayaka had felt was a bleak sense of injustice. It had come out in questions, which she screamed inside her head. Where were you, when Kyosuke-kun was in the hospital? If you loved him, why didn’t you come see him? Why were you never at any of his recitals? Have you ever supported him at all, the way I have?

Now, different questions were filling Sayaka’s head. How many recitals have you been to, hidden away, so no one could see you watching? How often did you walk halfway to the hospital with me, only to find a excuse to leave, before we got there? How many times did you walk by yourself to the hospital, unable to go any further than the lobby?

Sayaka could appreciate such shy cowardice. She’d shown it herself, in being honest to Kyosuke about her own feelings. In the end, Hitomi had shown more guts than her. The thought no longer brought a stab of envy, just a wistful little smile. 

The recital was over. Kyosuke had stopped playing. People were clustering around him. Sayaka sighed. Maybe she could sneak out, behind this crowd?

Kyosuke, however, marched purposefully through the many well wishers. He nodded, smiled at each person, but he didn’t stop walking. Towards Sayaka. Hitomi trotted behind him. Her own green eyes were fixed upon Sayaka. Both of them were smiling at her. 

“Sayaka,” Kyosuke said, as soon as she reached her. His smile both grew and softened, as he looked at her. “I’m so glad you’ve come.”

What could Sayaka do, but smile back? It looked like she was sticking around. 

Later on, at a crowded reception with a table piled high with food and people talking, Kyosuke found Sayaka, again. Several times, she’d thought of ducking out, but Hitomi, or someone else had always distracted her with random conversation. Now, she found herself face to face with Kyosuke, again. 

It didn’t hurt as much as it once might have, but it was awkward. At the same time, it was really good to see him.

“You look really happy, Kyosuke,” she said. “I’m glad.”

“So am I,” he said. His expression turned pensive, almost serious. “The violin is more than just something I love. It’s a part of me, a way of expressing my soul, my chosen…way of being. When I thought I'd lost it, I didn't know what to do.” He looked straight into her eyes, as if he could read her soul. “Thank you.”

“Huh?” Sayaka was startled into incoherence. Surely he didn’t know what she’d done for him? He couldn’t! Could he?

Hitomi was standing a little distance away, watching the two of them, but giving them privacy. There was a faint smile upon her face.

“Thank you for being there for me, when I thought I was going to lose it. For putting up with me, when I fell into a black pit of despair, and not letting me surrender to it,” Kyosuke said, with utter earnestness. “Not everyone would have stuck by me and refused to give up on me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sayaka said, blushing a little. On impulse, she added, “I don’t hold you responsible for anything you did, while in that black pit. Believe me, I know what it’s like.” She met Kyosuke’s gaze, square on. “As well as how important it is, to have someone willing to stick with you, when you’re in the pit.”

I think the universe may have rewarded me, for sticking by you, Kyosuke. I refused to give up on you. Later on, Kyoko refused to give up on me. It may have not seemed like a reward at the time, but I realize now how lucky I was. 

“I was lucky to have you,” Kyosuke said. His smile turned a little sad. “We’re very alike, Sayaka. When we find something we can give our heart and soul to, we do it, without reserve.” He looked up, in the distance, as if seeing something in the distance. “For me, it’s the violin. I always wanted you to have something like that.” His head turned, slightly, with a small smile. The gesture reminded Sayaka forcibly of Kyoko. “I’m glad you’ve finally found that something.”

Sayaka blinked, as what he’d said sank it. “Kyosuke,” she stammered, unsure of what to say next. Had he found out what she was?

Hitomi’s smile grew a little, as she watched Sayaka.

“Don’t worry. I don’t know what it is,” Kyosuke said, bringing his head down in a slight shake. His eyes were gentle, but his smile was mischievous. “I just know that Sakura Kyoko-san is involved with it, and well, you have it.” His smile softened. “Whatever it is, I’m glad you have it.”

Sayaka stared at him, unsure what to say. Kyosuke leaned forward, so he was very close to Sayaka. Hitomi, watching, didn’t look at all bothered at the intimate gesture. Kyosuke whispered into Sayaka’s ear, “Next time you come to one of my recitals, bring Sakura-san with you.”

Sayaka could feel her cheeks flaming. Kyosuke’s mischievous grin returned. Hitomi raised her hands to cover her mouth, as if she was trying hard not to giggle. 

Sayaka took a little step back, looked from Kyosuke to Hitomi. An answering grin spread across her own face. “I’ve got to warn you,” she said, shaking her head. “Kyoko will totally demolish your banquet table!”


End file.
